de_kerk_van_almachtige_god_kennen_lerenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
62. Een Echt Partnerschap
Fang Li Anyang City, Provincie Henan Onlangs dacht ik dat ik een harmonieus partnerschap was aangegaan. Mijn partner en ik konden alles bespreken, soms vroeg ik hem zelfs om op mijn tekortkomingen te wijzen, en we hadden nooit onenigheid, dus ik dacht dat we een harmonieus partnerschap hadden bereikt. Maar zoals de feiten onthulden, was een echt harmonieus partnerschap helemaal niet zoals ik dat had verwacht. Op een dag tijdens een bijeenkomst, wees mijn partner tegenover onze meerdere op enkele van mijn tekortkomingen; hij zei dat ik arrogant, bazig en aanmatigend was, en de waarheid niet aanvaardde … Toen ik hem dat hoorde zeggen werd ik heel boos, en ik dacht: “Gisteren vroeg ik je nog of je meningen over me had en je zei nee, maar nu, in het bijzijn van onze meerdere, zeg je zoveel! Dat is zo oneerlijk!” Ik dacht dat mijn partner en ik een vredige relatie hadden, maar hij had zoveel meningen over mij, wat bewees dat er nog misverstanden bestonden tussen ons, en dan onze relatie allesbehalve vredig was. Geconfronteerd met de feiten moest ik wel mijn eigen gedrag in het partnerschap herbekijken: hoewel mijn broeder ook communiceerde, sprak hij tijdens bijeenkomsten maar weinig, omdat ik gedurende het merendeel van de bijeenkomst aan het woord was en hem nauwelijks de kans gaf om te praten. Op het werk bespraken we de problemen die zich voordeden wel, maar wanneer we van mening verschilden, hield ik steeds vast aan mijn eigen opinies en negeerde ik de zijne, en de problemen losten zichzelf op wanneer mijn broeder eenvoudigweg ophield met argumenteren. Uiterlijk waren er geen disputen of conflicten tussen ons, maar inwendig voelde het steeds alsof er een barrière tussen ons stond, iets dan ons verhinderde om volledig open met elkaar te zijn. Toen begreep ik dat, hoewel het leek alsof wij samenwerkende partners waren, ik in feite alle opdrachten gaf, en hij nooit de kans kreeg om echt zijn plichten te vervullen. Ik dacht dat onze relatie er een was van gelijkwaardige partners die elkaar wederzijds aanvulden, maar het was eigenlijk meer de leider en de volgeling. De feiten onthulden mij dat wat ik had beschouwd als een harmonieus partnerschap slechts bestond uit een aantal oppervlakkige praktijken. Dus wat is dan een waarlijk harmonieus partnerschap? Ik zocht naar antwoorden op mijn vraag in Gods woord, en stuitte op de volgende woorden: “Jullie hebben leidinggevende posities, jullie horen veel over de waarheid en weten veel van het dienen van God. Als jullie, die het werk in de gemeenten coördineren, niet van elkaar leren en open met elkaar communiceren, wanneer jullie niet elkaars tekortkomingen compenseren, waar kunnen jullie deze lessen dan leren? Wanneer jullie ergens tegenaan lopen, moeten jullie daar onderling open over zijn, zodat het leven er baat bij heeft. Jullie moeten zorgvuldig omgaan met dingen van welke aard dan ook, voordat jullie beslissingen nemen. Alleen door dat te doen, zijn jullie echt verantwoordelijk voor de gemeente en verrichten jullie niet alleen maar jullie werk op een oppervlakkige manier. Nadat jullie alle gemeenten hebben bezocht, zouden jullie bij elkaar moeten komen om van gedachten te wisselen over alle kwesties die jullie hebben ontdekt en de problemen waarop jullie zijn gestuit en om te communiceren over welke verlichting en illuminatie jullie hebben ontvangen. Dit is een onmisbare praktijk van dienstbaarheid. Jullie moeten een harmonieuze samenwerking bereiken ten behoeve van het werk van God, ten gunste van de gemeente en om de broeders en zusters verder te stimuleren. Jij coördineert samen met hem en hij samen met jou. Door elkaar te corrigeren kom je tot een beter resultaat en zodoende wordt voor Gods wil zorg gedragen. Alleen dit is echte samenwerking. Alleen zulke mensen hebben echte ingang.” (“Dienen zoals de Israëlieten deden” uit Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees). Nadat ik Gods woorden zorgvuldig had overwogen, begreep mijn hart het plotseling. Een echt partnerschap betekent dat de partners prioriteit geven aan het werk van de kerk; voor wat betreft de belangen van de kerk en het leven van de broeders en zusters kunnen ze met elkaar communiceren en elkaars zwakheden aanvullen, om zo betere resultaten te behalen in hun werk; ze kennen geen misverstanden of vooroordelen tegenover elkaar en verschillen niet in status. Als ik mijn eigen gedrag daarmee vergeleek voelde ik een onbeschrijflijke schaamte en spijt. Als ik terugkeek op mijn gedrag, besefte ik dat ik nooit aan de belangen van de kerk had gedacht, dat ik mezelf altijd op de eerste plaats had gezet, dat ik leidde door te leunen op mijn status en nauwkeurig mijn eigen reputatie en positie verzorgde, en dat ik enkel bang was dat anderen slecht over me zouden denken of op me zouden neerkijken. De communicatie met mijn broeders en zusters was niet complementair, noch gebaseerd op gelijkheid; ze bereikte dus nooit het doel van een gemeenschappelijke, wederzijds ondersteunende toegang tot Gods woord. Hoewel mijn partner en ik, oppervlakkig gezien, wel leken te bespreken hoe we ons werk moesten doen, aanvaardde ik in mijn hart zijn ideeën niet, en uiteindelijk gebruikte ik mijn eigen ideeën in plaats van te overwegen wat het beste zou zijn voor het werk van de kerk. Zelfs al vroeg ik hem soms om me op mijn tekortkomingen te wijzen, aanvaardde ik deze niet, maar argumenteerde ik steeds, zocht ik rechtvaardigingen, en hield ik een pleidooi voor mezelf, wat hem beperkingen oplegde en hem te bang maakte om openlijk met me te spreken, en onwillig om me op mijn tekortkomingen te wijzen, wat tot misverstanden tussen ons leidde waardoor we niet langer eensgezind het werk van de kerk konden voltooien. Onder mijn broeders en zusters gedroeg ik me nog arroganter en met nog meer superioriteit, er steeds van uitgaand dat ik hun leider was omdat mijn betere begrip van de waarheid mij kwalificeerde om hen te leiden. Bij hen toonde ik absoluut geen nederigheid of waarachtig zoeken; in plaats daarvan zag ik mezelf als de meester van de waarheid en stond ik erop dat iedereen naar me luisterde. … Op dat moment besefte ik dat mijn partnerschap in dienst geen enkele kern van partnerschap had, of in nog ernstiger termen, ik was bezig met despotisme en dictatuur. Een dergelijk gedrag als leider en partner verschilt in niets van de manier waarop de grote rode draak zijn greep op de macht behoudt! De grote rode draak brengt despotisme in de praktijk, eist de uiteindelijke autoriteit op in alle zaken en is bang om te luisteren naar de stem van de massa of te regeren aan de hand van andere politieke principes dan de zijne. En ik, met de beperkte status die ik tegenwoordig heb, wil de leiding hebben over het beperkte territorium dat ik beheers. Mocht ik op een dag macht hebben, hoe zou ik dan anders zijn dan de grote rode draak? Toen ik aan dit alles dacht, voelde ik plotseling angst. Het zou veel te gevaarlijk zijn om zo verder te gaan, en als ik niet veranderde, dan zou mijn einde hetzelfde zijn als dat van de grote rode draak – gestraft door God. Nadat ik dit allemaal had beseft, had ik geen enkel standpunt meer tegen mijn broer. In plaats daarvan was ik God dankbaar dat Hij mij in dergelijke omstandigheden had geholpen om mezelf te kennen en mij het gevaar in mezelf had getoond. Nadien, in partnerschappen met mijn broeders en zusters, leerde ik mezelf te verlagen, hart te hebben voor Gods wil en verantwoordelijk te zijn in mijn werk, en meer te luisteren naar de opinies van anderen, en na enige tijd besefte ik dat dit soort praktijken me niet enkel een completer en dieper begrip van de waarheid gaf, het bracht me dichter bij mijn broeders en zusters en zorgde ervoor dat we op een meer open manier met elkaar konden delen. En door dit soort vruchten te oogsten begreep ik eindelijk hoe goed het kan zijn om partnerdienst te doen in overeenstemming met Gods vereisten! Ik ben dankbaar voor deze verlichting van God, die me niet enkel hielp om te begrijpen wat een waarlijk harmonieus partnerschap is, maar me eveneens mijn verdorven gezindheid van openlijke arrogantie in mijn eigen dienst met mijn partner hielp inzien, en me toonde dat wanneer de verdorven mensheid macht grijpt, het resultaat hetzelfde is als de grote rode draak. Ik hoop dat ik het vergif van de grote rode draak in mij kan elimineren, een ware partnerdienst kan aangaan, en eindelijk iemand kan worden die God dient en verenigbaar is met Gods hart. Uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’